


Ethereal

by Junguwuie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Jong Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Beta Kim Dongyoung, Beta Lee Taeyong, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Luwoo, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit crack but idk, bc they deserve happiness, i suck at tagging lol, johnten, just a lil tho, my first fic hi, verry little angst, woocas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junguwuie/pseuds/Junguwuie
Summary: Meet the seniors Lucas, Mark and Johnny. A group of headasses that somehow sit at the top of the schools food chain. Aside from Chenle, their fetus friend, who’s a omega, they are all Alphas and play in the schools football team. Popularity, confidence and a sprinkle of gay might be the terms to describe them as.Now enter a couple of cuties from freshman year, that oh surprisingly so happens to be omegas, and watch them crumble.OrPopular senior alphas turned soft for a bunch of cuties in freshman year.(Aka the luwoo, Markhyuck, Johnten abo/college/cliche/crack story everyone silently asked for)





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg hi I’m new to this
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @junguwuie !

This will just be an introduction to all the characters before we get into the story! The first chapter will be out before the end of the month, but since school is fucking with me I might not be able to update as much as I would like.

Wong Yukhei, or Lucas, is a loud alpha mistaken for a fuckboy because of his attitude, but he really just want sum lovin. A big softe at heart. Melts every time he sees Jungwoo. He almost cried in the middle of the cafeteria when Jungwoo sneezed. Aside from Jungwoo, his passion in life is bicep curls. Jk, he has a passion for football and have played for the schools team since his first semester and became the captain after a couple of months. This loud fella also has a heart of gold but is a little oblivious at times which can get him in trouble, someone pls collect this puppy.

Johnny is a living recreation of goofy. Tall, long limbs and quite clumsy. Recently started joining Lucas in the gym and is starting to get real meaty. Has fierce eyes that can and will make you cry if you stare too long bc omg that beauty. Always told himself that he will love someone regardless if they’re his destined mate or not, until Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul sat beside him in economics. Tripped out when Ten was at one of their football practices.

Mark is a precious bean omg this baby. No one really knows how he became an alpha but here he is. Aces most of his classes without much inconvenience, helps his dumbass friends when they procrastinate. Turns into a whole demon on the field don’t play with him bro. A fucking sunshine the second the whistle blows the game off tho. Usually mistaken for a beta but won’t correct you. Stressed because of dumb and dumber that’s written about above but loves them nonetheless. Makes friends really easy and gets excited when they share the same interests as him but malfunctions the second he lays eyes on Haechan. Really awkward around him and always embarrass himself someone pls save this bub.

Now to Park Jisung. Jisung presented as an alpha when he was 16 and younger than most. Still a kid but doesn’t really act like it. Got that 6,4 attidute and bad boi energy with a pinch of teenage angst. Developed a crush on Chenle as a child when they met on a talent show but then they didn’t see each other for a few years. Only to his luck they met again when he started college and shy boi Chenle got even shyer, got squishy cheeks, that fucking laugh he has and of course he’s an omega. An omega his inner alpha wants to have as his own, and how can he deny himself when he wants to hold him and never fucking let go?

The dudebro squads lil shit called Zhong Chen Le is next in line. Also a whole mess coming from his chaotic group of friends but a chaotic neutral rather than evil. (Okay this baby right here is my fucking son I love him) Can communicate with dolphins and Lucas never fails to mention it. Doesn’t play in the football team but always cheers for them during games. Swears he’s an adult but the others call bullshit. Lucas’s self proclaimed younger brother. This squeaking cutie is young and hasn’t really thought about finding a mate yet but gives kickass love advise. Bet your ass he blushed red as a tomato when Park Jisung made eye contact with him.

Okay moving on the omegas, Jungwoo is a human definition of uwu but doesn’t know it. In this story he’s kind of innocent and a bit naive but hey it’s cute. A confident gay with a lot of persona, just needs to come out of his shell more. For the sake of the story he’s not gonna be as tall as he is in real life probs around 5,4. He is really intelligent and studies a lot, the time when he isn’t you can catch him googling pictures of puppies. Jungwoo loved snoopy as a child and still does, he sleeps in a oversized snoopy shirt and it’s so fucking precious. When he saw Lucas for the first time his ass almost prolapsed this poor bub. A hot tall dude with piercing eyes, thiqué body and manly voice? Yes sir.

Donghyuck, or haechan is a whole sweetie. A sweetie with the voice of an angel. Glows like the fucking sun and knows it. He’s sassy with a lot of wit but still a softie. Stands up for himself and won’t let himself be some princess that needs to get saved. Very loyal to his friends and loves them more than anything. Has been waiting too meet his mate ever since he knew they existed so they better come through with that good shit. Thought Mark was a dense idiot when they first met bc reasons but it quickly changed when he saw his play.

There isn’t so much to say about Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyung other than that they’re two peas in a pod just tryna survive senior year without too many meltdowns. Most of their stress comes from the kids that they share a floor with at campus. Met when they where teenagers and have been together ever since. Accidentally became parents over a group of fucking idiots bc they imprinted on them like ducklings as freshmen.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul aka that boi Ten is a literal definition of the 100 emoji. A classy dude who can thot it up if he wants to. Speaks like Sheen from Jimmy Neutron but Johnny loves even so. Invented being a confident gay and has the dirtiest humor anyone’s ever encountered. He shares dance classes with Taeyong and Jisung so that’s how the whole shebang got together. You hold think Johnny has learned who wears the pants in their relationship but lol bro you got no idea.

Sicheng is also a omega, though not as participant in this story as the others. A mutual firend between the two groups and the parents. A whole baby who deserves the most in this world. 

Doyoung is a beta who will pop in and out of the story with only a few cameos. Doesn’t play a big role in the story but I love him still. The third parent of the ducklings but isn’t even half as stressed bc he mostly only associates with the omegas. President of the Junguwu club and will fight anyone who disagrees, acts like his older brother but who wouldn’t. The most lovely man out there omg his voice.


	2. Mellifluous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be really cliche bc I cannot write anything unique so pls appreciate my effort lol

It’s a strange feeling, satisfying but bittersweet nonetheless, waking up on the first day of school. The shrill blare from the alarm clock inflicting your every thought and reminding you of what’s about to come. A déjà vu if you will.

A burly hand reaches blindly out to end the deafening sound, but only manages to knock the phone off the nightstand. The boy lifts his bird nest of a head and caramel strands poke out at every direction. Softly groaning, he rolls over into his abdomen and leans his weight onto his elbow as he reaches down with one hand to grasp at the object of his misery. When the melody of his Old Car Horn ringtone finally stopped, he was wide awake. While he was staring at the monotonous, concrete ceiling Yukhei came to a conclusion; education is not for those who wants a good rest for once in their fucking lives.

The sun had yet to peek through his window that’s opposite of the bed but it was already light out. It’s mid September and the first semester has just begun in time for the temperature to drop. After spending his whole summer in Hongkong with his family and working at a local gym, Lucas was not ready for the autumn. The sticky humidity and high temperature contrasts a lot with New York’s crisp fall season. For the tall Chinese man, school came too soon. 

He quickly got pulled out of his racing train of thoughts as a lanky figure ripped the duvets of his body. 

“Hey what the hell?” Lucas groaned as he sat up on the mattress and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Johnny only rolled his eyes and left the alphas room with heavy feet, obviously just as tired as the other.

Heaving himself off the bed he planted his feet on the soft carpet. Focefully dragging his legs over to the bathroom, the alpha brushed his teeth and splashed his face with cold water. After fixing his ridiculous mop of hair the blond-brownish locks didn’t look too bad. Walking back to his room, he changed his sweatpants for black ripped jeans and a tight black T-shirt. When he was ready at the front door he matched his outfit with an old leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. 

But before he walked out the door, he looked himself in the mirror beside a coat hanger. See Lucas isn’t a cocky dude per see, but damn he looks good.

The alpha speeded through the dorm corridors to the cafeteria by the main entrance of the campus. He placed his order, an iced caramel macchiato, and waited for his name to get called. Yukhei let his eyes travel around the room. A lot of new faces, probably freshmen, but a few familiar ones. 

And that’s when his eyes landed on him and a scent so hypnotizing filled his nostrils. 

The boy has a petite figure and is adorably short for a grown man. The lulling aroma of lavender mixed with a mouthwatering vanilla made his pupils expand as well as his inner alpha very alert. And that only means one thing.

Omega.

Lucas didn’t know what to do. Drowning in his spiral of thoughts about the impossibly breathtaking boy, he failed to notice his name being called by the barista and looks thrown by other costumers. A pinch to the back of his hand made him flinch and send a scrowl to the person who interrupted his fantasies. Turns out the one who pinched him was Johnny who had seen the whole ordeal and was now laughing, or wheezing, at him.

“Screw you dude.” Yukhei muttered before snatching his coffe and hastily walking out the door. The taller of the two rushed to catch up and quickly did so thanks to his long ass legs.

Johnny chuckled at the clearly bothered alpha. “Damn ma what got your panties in a twist?” Lucas glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows.

He sighed before taking a deep breath, eyes locked far into the distance. “I think I just fell in love bro, like for real.” And it’s true, the pure scent that washed over him when they locked eyes made him breathless.

Johnny didn’t pry further, he only muttered a few incoherent words under his breath. They walked in silence all the way to their first class which was the same for both of them. It was ten minutes until it started but they took their seats at the desks by the windows. Lucas laid his forehead on the desktop and tried to regain his composure. _____________________________________________________________________________ 

Jungwoo sat on the checquered blanket laying on the grass while reading through his chemistry notes. Beside him, laying on his tummy, another omega laid; Donghyuck. Despite having a one year gap, the two have gotten remarkably closer over the summer. As two of the worlds, literally, most soft and glowing babies they found many common denominators.

A mild breeze swept through his hair and he closed his eyes breathing in the aroma of the outdoors. They were outside under an old oak tree in the middle of campus currently helping each other with algebra homework, math also happens to be one of the classes they share. See Jungwoo has always had it easy when it came to school, he had a great memory and was a top student in high school. But algebra? No one is good at algebra let’s be fucking real. But then Donghyuck came skipping through the doors of the classroom with his halo and sunshine-ness, so obviously they partnered up together. 

Now, a week later, they are still wracking their cute little heads for the solution to the last equation. As their classes for the day had been cancelled because of some conference the teachers had to go to, they decided to spen the rest of it in the small park while copying homework.

That’s until an object soaring at a high speed hits the side of Jungwoo’s head, and really hard. His petite hands drop the notebook he was reading from and clasp the area in pain. Soft blond locks get ruffled as Donghyuck rise to his knees from a sitting position and immediately wrap his arms around the others head while resting it against his shoulder. The olders eyes were stinging in the back trying to hold back tears, he didn’t want to seem as a crybaby. He doesn’t have a high pain tolerance and bruise from the slightest pinch, which got noticed by his fellow classmates in high school. Now imagine that plus having good grades, you can probably get where I’m going with this.

A pulsing pressure in his temples and a growing ache where the object had his vision blur, while the noises got dull. Although Jungwoo couldn’t pay attention to his surroundings, Donghyuck frantically tried to spot whoever dared to hurt his friend. His precious hyung experiencing pain on his watch? Not if he can do something about it that’s for sure. 

In his peripheral vision he saw four figures, one shorter than the others, rushing towards the two omegas. The short omega whipped his head in the direction of them and glared hard. By the scent hitting his nose, that he suppose is from them, they are all alphas except one. When the first person reach them they’re winded and sweating hard. It’s a male, and a tall one at that, who absolutely reaks alpha. The tall alpha rests his, and may I add humongous, hands on his knees and tries to find a steady breath again. 

Hyuck stares unimpressed with a raised eyebrow, by now the rest of the apparent group had arrived. “Sorry for my pal here, he’s just not that smart. I hope your friend here is okay, did the ball hit him hard?” An even taller alpha tells him. Both of the alphas are wearing football apparel, marine blue shirts with a white eagle on the left side of the chest. 

The angered omega tilts his head to the side while furrowing his eyebrows. “No he’s fine, he’s just almost passing out because of the sudden change in temperature.” He spits out with a heavy sarcastic tone coating the words. With one arm on Jungwoos shoulder and the other stroking the side of his head that took the hit, he slowly brings the others face out from the juncture of his neck.

When spots of sunshine peek through the leaves on the thick branches light up the injured omega, the first arriving alpha take a shuddering breath of air. Jungwoo has few tears streaking down his puffed out cheeks and there’s a dark blush dusting them, all while even more tears are collecting in his glossy eyes. The sight is soul crushing, you could probably hear five hearts shatter when the pure boy sniffles. 

And Yukhei just wishes for the ground to swallow good him right then and there. He had been a few yards away passing Johnny’s new football with Chenle when he decided to play around and kick it way, only for him to fucking send the ball flying to another damn planet. The cherry on top just had to be when said ball almost beheaded an angel, aka his crush. The guilt crash through him like waves with every tear leaving said angels eyes. The universe really has weird ways of getting your crush to notice you, at least that’s a minority of every thought running through the alphas mind when the omega makes eye contact. At that moment he feels his breath faltering. Because this boy is really the most beautiful creature walking in this planet. 

When dark orbs meet hazel ones, a mutual spark was lit within them. The spark crescent into a roaring wildfire spreading warmth rather than leaving a terrain of dark ashes. A longing, a sudden pull straining an invisible string connecting the two. There’s attraction and lust but also something so raw digging deep to the core, never settling; always in motion. That unknown feeling isn’t distressing though, it’s comforting. Fitting snug way into the marrow of their bones making them feel every cell, every slight movement. Bursts of color lit up the world around them but they saw only each other, nothing else mattered.

The trance was cut by Johnny who go tired of watching them drool over each other. “Look man, it seems as if the dude’s fine so I’m gonna dip. I’ll see you back at the dorm alright!” The tall alpha turns on his heels and stride in the direction of wherever he’s going. 

“I’m sorry Xuxi but I promised to help this one student and I don’t want to be late...” Chenle trails of as he attacks Lucas in a hug before jogging off towards the library. Only him and Mark are left with the two omegas now. But when he looks towards his friend the other is blushing hard. He follows Mark’s line of vision and notices that the shorter omega is in the same state. 

Yukhei scratches the back of his neck with one hand while the other rest at his hip. “Well, my name is Wong Yukhei, or Lucas. I’m terribly sorry for hitting you with that ball, I truly didn’t mean to I promise.” It’s a habit of his, rambling. Not only is it annoying but also embarrassing, and especially since he can’t fucking notice when he starts doing that shit. And isn’t it convenient when it happens at all the wrong times, for example in front of your crush or during a presentation. Like right now because he has been talking this whole time and hasn’t realized. “...so basically I’m already behind with school work even if it has only been one week of school but you know football practice takes up a lot of my time, maybe you’d like to come to a game in the future? I would live to see you in the crowd, you know.” When words finally stops falling out of his chatterbox, he’s almost breathless. 

Jungwoo giggles softly and it flashes pearl-white front teeth, almost bunny like. The corners of his plush lips curl up into a small smile and he stands up. Donghyuck dust of his friends sweatpants despite partly dying from the shorter alphas intense gaze. The omega curses his own height when the height difference is shown now that they’re both standing up. Lucas, contrary to Jungwoo, loves it. Pictures of the petite omega tucked under his chin while watching a movie, but he stops his trail of thoughts before they get carried away. 

“It would be rude if I don’t introduced myself right? Well, I’m Kim Jungwoo and I’m a freshman. Sadly I’m not on the schools football team like you and your friends, but I might take you up on that offer of coming to watch a game though,” Jungwoo smiles brightly and a pink tint dust over his milky cheeks. It makes Yukhei shudder. 

“Y-Yeah that would make me very happy.” The usually over confident alpha melts at the soft boy staring up at him. 

Thanks to a small push from his inner wolf, he raises one of his burly hands and softly grasp the smallest chin. The shorter gasp and his scent shift a little as a small amount of pheromones are released from him, the air around them getting thicker. 

Lucas notices the reaction and smirks while his thumb rub over the soft skin of the smallers jawline. “You’re really damn cute Jungwoo, I hope we’ll meet again soon. And again, sorry ‘bout hitting you.” The limb drops and the taller takes a step back admiring the now speechless omega before walking past him to get to football practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on how I can improve my writing further! ヽ༼｡> ل͜ <｡༽ﾉ


	3. Limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limerence is a state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for still reading my ratchet writing love y’all
> 
> My Twitter is @ Junguwuie pls be my mutual im lonely as hell lol
> 
>  
> 
> They are their real age the dreamies just go to a nearby high school, just roll with it because I’m making everything up as we go isnvsnsks

The Thai boy sighed in content as he watched his dumbass boyfriend run, what seems like, the 100th lap during practice. Ten had the rest of the day off as his dance teacher got sick, and the class was canceled, and settled for watching Johnny during his football practice. The alpha kept pulling faces at him when their eyes met and it caused his teammates to whistle and send him finger guns, Ten could only blush at the teasing. To avoid further embarrassment the boy settled for watching dance videos on his phone to pass time knowing how late football practice usually ran.

Blue turned to gold that cast long shadows behind the players on the field. The sun were to disappear over the horizon in merely a few hours and as the leaves on the greenery around campus started to slowly loose their vivid green pigmentation, the temperature dropped fast near sunset. While the sweating alphas might not have took notice to the change, the small omega sitting on the bleachers was freezing. His far-too-many-sizes-too-big hoodie, which is originally Johnny’s, does help although he can feel a humming numbness seeping through his body.

Thankfully practice was just over and he spotted the alpha walking to the bleachers. Ten picked up the duffel bag by his feet and rose to meet Johnny halfway.

Johnny almost caught him in a hug but Ten scrunched his nose and covered it with a hand. Instead he swiftly took the bag from his shoulder and dug up the schools varsity jacket, with “Johnny” in bold white letters on the back, grabbed the smaller ones hand and dragged him to get back home. 

No, the couple doesn’t live together, as per the rules the college has for those living on campus in the dorms. Omegas and alphas live in separate buildings while betas could live wherever, as they are in-between both secondary genders. Johnny shared a dorm with another embodiment of goofy called Lucas, Wong Yukhei, or Xuxi, whichever you prefer. Ten, through his own belief, didn’t have the same luck as his roommates where very much different from himself which, although he loved his dear friends very much, could arise problems. Taeyong almost lost a toe when Sicheng tried to shoot at a dartboard for the first time but instead of hitting the board, the arrow barely made it three feet and left a small crack in the floor dangerously close to Taeyongs precious foot.

Lucas and Johnny both slept through their alarm every morning and took pretty much the same classes, hell, both of them play in the same team. A crashed lightbulb from passing a football to recklessly inside every now and then didn’t bother them, they lived through almost an entire semester with a half full bottle of water as a makeshift fire extinguisher that hung from a nail in the living room. The alpha dormitory was pretty much open doors and the small apartments held little to no privacy, even Ten could name all of those living there. Those who lived closest to dumb and dumber where Mark and Jisung, and Doyoung and Jaehyun, but they don’t really contribute to the overall chaos as much.

Now you would probably think that the other dormitory building was the opposite of that, but Ten will be the first to tell you that it’s the same if not worse. With the exception of Taeyong with his febreeze, not a soul knew how adulting actually works. Ten himself will admit that he has done the dishes with toothpaste, and admittedly more than once. All washing machines have been broken for god knows who long so most of them do their laundry in the shower, not while cleaning themselves of course. From the elevator, when the doors open -no matter which floor- you face a long corridor, each of them hold approximately six apartments with varying amount of rooms. Ten and company stay on the fourth and highest floor where the rest of his friends luckily live too. Jungwoo and Hyuck are roommates while the others just sleep wherever they land. 

Speaking of Jungwoo, the man himself is currently screaming in his pillow in a probably-not-so-manly pitch all the while Hyuck is trying -and failing- to read through his physics notes.

It is a record how long Hyuck holds his sigh before snapping shut the notebook. The bed dips as another body cuddle up next to the one already on the bed in the room, from an objective point of view it’s a very coo worthy scene. One of his hands gently pet Jungwoo where he was hit earlier during the day while the other rest between the males.

“I would tease you for drooling over Justin Bieber back there but I would rather not have you cry, so please enlighten me what the fuck happened between you two” Haechan said while his fingers twirled small locks in the soft hair.

“He can’t just- God why me! I have had a small crush on him for the longest time, not super big but I mean doesn’t everybody like him? But now I cannot stop thinking about him -I really hope he can’t read minds or I am doomed. Does he know about my crush, is that why he flirted with me? No that’s probably just his personality, do you know if he has a girlfriend? I hope he doesn’t-“ The cute but very sad rant was rudely cut of by Donghyuck when he got a hard pinch on his neck. 

“I am fairly sure your lover boy is single but why have you not told me you liked him? I could have set you up, lord knows how long that dry spell you have is going to last. “ That made the older one squint his eyes.

“I cannot verbally explain how much I wouldn’t want you to ‘set us up’, I just want him to never acknowledge me so I can go back to stare at him when he’s close without being recognized.” The younger huffed in defeat and mumbled a jumble of ‘hopeless’ under his breath as e exited his room to finally call it a night. Jungwoo was left to ponder over the chances of survival if he was to flee the country out of sheer embarrassment. 

Falling asleep that night was not easy for the omega as he had millions of voices, both familiar and those of the demons in the back of his mind, screaming thousands of different things keeping him awake. But when the morning came he could not even feel the exhaustion because the voices seemed to have woken with him. 

Wind is, and don’t fight me on this, the worst type of weather. 1) You can’t avoid it even if you try 2) it’s fucking everywhere 3) will guaranteed ruin your hair 4) repeat 1-3

But this morning the wind also helped Donghyuck make a horrible discovery - the alpha he had a stare down with yesterday is hotter than he would like to ever admit. It happened unexpected you see, the poor boy was walking to his morning class when the Greek god walked passed him. The alpha had greeted him tiredly but Donghyuck hadn’t done anything but stare and kept walking. Embarrassing, really. 

Haechan only ever running into boys when at his absolute worst should be considered a hate crime, especially now that the cute alpha might think he’s weird or rude.

Without knowing anyone in the first class, it went by as slow as an 8am class possibly could. The professor did a few hopeless tries to engage the students on what actually is a very interesting subject that was chosen for the wrong time of day. 

The boy did some thinking and came to a conclusion, that everyone of his friends(and Donghyuck himself) are single except for Ten and Taeyong. Which is totally not okay -and he should do something about it. He’s been single for 18 consecutive years and he isn’t gonna let it get to 19. Ten would probably be in on it too as he’s fun like that, but Taeyong is worse than his dad when it comes to boys. 

“Mark you better be awake or I’m letting your ass sleep through the class!” Jisung threateningly yells from the kitchen. If the older boy didn’t know better he’d be scared but the baby alpha was as frightening as a kitten in a teacup. Mark has had it pretty good in college, how he was able to juggle three different clubs and football practice was beyond him. Not even bothering to put on clothes he dragged his feet to where Jisung was and made himself cereal -cereal before milk he’s not a psychopath- before hastily brushing his teeth and grabbing whatever article of clothing was hanging on the stool in his room. 

A detailed description of Mark almost missing his first class after several unfortunate incidents on the way would be very funny and would help with the word count but let’s not. Because the arguably funniest and -almost- most humiliating moment of his life happened after said class, in front of a very pretty boy. 

When he walked out of the lecture hall it wasn’t very crowded in the hallway, only a couple of other people. Before the tragedy took place Mark felt he was thirsty and ventured to the vending machine outside the closest classroom besides the one he just left. In theory getting a bottle of water from a harmless piece of outdated technology is relatively easy, unless your name is Mark Lee. Okay, he’s not dumb. No no no, but bad luck is his regime. 

Here is where the domino begins. 

First the bottle gets stuck horizontally between the lowest ledge and the edge of the glass. Mark would normally not have minded to buy another one, but damn if he wasn’t going to get that stupid thing out of there. 

Secondly he tries to push the tall object, but it only got him funny looks from a couple of betas hanging closely around. Reaching with his arm to physically remove it might have been the only success up until now as it actually worked, thank god for baby hands. 

When he later is going to retell this to his friends, all blame is on Jisung. The third part of his fail of the day is when while he finally actually got to drink the -disappointingly bland- water, the young alpha clapped him on the back and the water went straight to his lungs. In that moment the door to the class that the vending machine stood by opened. Just to his luck the gorgeous omega from yesterday was the first one out amongst tens of other students that got to see him cough his lungs raw. The omega looked like he had to bite back a fit of laughter for a split moment before he took notice of everyone else enjoying the show that the usually macho-Markus put on. It didn’t last very long before the professor too left the classroom and shooed everyone away. The omega lingered for a few moments until he sheepishly smiled to himself and scurried off somewhere.

No, Mark did not have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah if you haven’t caught up yet frequent updates aren’t happening schools bustin my ass
> 
> but still pls leave comments I appreciate every ounce of support (人◕ω◕)


End file.
